<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Moments by crazysorafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984430">Precious Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysorafangirl/pseuds/crazysorafangirl'>crazysorafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysorafangirl/pseuds/crazysorafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will hopefully be a series of little moments of daily on goings and shenanigans between Dawn and her wife Momomi (me and my friend's WoL's) and their husbands G'raha and Haurchefant. I've never shared my writing before but I hope you like it? Yeah, hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, My WoL/My friend's WoL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 4 am one morning cause I woke up from a dead sleep and needed fLUFF! Haurchefant loves teasing Momo, G'raha is ever the peace keeper (and the best to cuddle) Momo wants more sleep, and Dawn enjoys cooking breakfast for the ones she loves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When G'raha awoke, the early rays of the sun dancing across his cheeks, the first thing he felt was Momomi's breath on his collarbone. The second thing he felt was Haurchefaunt's arms around his waist, the elezan's chin settled atop the miqote's head. His hearing let him know that Dawn was upstairs, awake first as always, chatting with the vendor and junkmonger that provided their services to the household.</p><p>  With a quiet sigh, he settled into his sleeping companions' hold further, deciding not to wake them. G'raha knew firsthand the consequences of an early rising Momo and the temper that oft followed. And Haurchefaunt was a terrible sleeper, staying up far later than his spouses, and needed all the rest he could get.</p><p>  Soon, the smell of home cooked food began wafting down the stairs and spread mercilessly throughout the living area and bedroom. G'raha inhaled deeply and began his morning ritual of guessing what their gentle wife had prepared.  "Fried eggs… coffee…" he whispered, catching the different scents as they wafted around him. "And… is that cheese risotto?" The vieran woman was cooking quite the feast apparently!</p><p>  "And fresh baked bread as well I believe; it would seem someone is in a good mood this morning, hmm?"</p><p>  Red eyes widened as he turned to the sudden voice. "Did I wake you dear?" Haurchefaunt laughed softly, pressing a quick peck to G'raha's cheek. "No love, it would seem the sun has deemed it time for me to rise. How unfortunate that I must leave not one, but two pieces of my heart!"  An arm was dramatically flung across his eyes, but was lifted enough for a quick wink to be seen. "Though, it would be a shame to let all of that lovingly cooked food go to waste, hmmm?" He smiled brightly. "And we would not wish for our lovely wife to get lonely after all~"</p><p>  Slowly, so as not to disturb the peaceful slumber of the still sleeping Momo, the taller man unwound himself from the smaller, and rose from bed. He was sure to quickly replace their bed covers though, the two redhead's sudden shiver not escaping his caring gaze. "Shall I help Dawn bring your breakfast's down, or would you like to try waking our sleeping beauty?"</p><p>  "The sleeping beauty would prefer a little more sleep if it's all the same, thanks." A mumbled reply came from the crook of the miqote's neck, startling the two men. The au-ra woman sighed and burrowed further under the blanket and into G'raha's embrace. "Though a cup of coffee made just the way she likes would be greatly appreciated. It's freezing this morning."</p><p>  She sighed in contentment as a kiss was placed on her crown and a soft pet was given on her head. "Of course my heart, perhaps I'll get Dawn to bring it to you so that she can convince you to get up?" Haurchefaunt feigned fear as he spoke, "I thought I was going to lose my head yesterday. Truly, only Dawn has the wisdom and courage to- I jest love I jest, pray, do not look so harshly at me!"</p><p>  Haurchefaunt laughed as he ran from the pillow thrown at him as G'raha chuckled and caressed his love's horns, soothing her of their husbands teasing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>